gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lordjackstormrage
Kickban }} You must have 50 good edits (Not to your userpage) to chat. I know you are editing your userpage like that to get more edits. It will not be enough. Go make a page or a story and you'll get edits soon enough. Warning You have not stopped making bad edits. Make a page and have some good edits. You'll get a strike if you keep editing your userpage just to get enough edits to be allowed back into chat. I would like to know how this is fair in anyway to be banned from chat for not having a certain amount of edits you guys are ridiculis!!!!!! It is fair to make actual editors out of the people who sit in chat all day instead of editing. I barely even see edits that you've made besides multiple edits to your userpage. Make a page about your pirate and do something instead of sitting in chat all day. :You still aren't stopping? You'll get a strike next time I see you edit your userpage just to get edits to be allowed back into chat. I had finished my editing sorry my bad can we negotiate about this let me get to like 30 tonight please? I need on the chat to speak with certain friends. I got term please help me out here. : I had finished my editing sorry my bad can we negotiate about this let me get to like 30 tonight please? I need on the chat to speak with certain friends. I got term please help me out here. ::You should just make a page and get some serious editing done. You can ask myself or another admin/chat mod to unban you when you are finished. Also, make sure you have enough with Special:Editcount How do i make a page? :::http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage Ok i made a page called the twins that think alike 24/7 can i please have my chat back? I promise from here on out ill make at lest ten edits a day. I need back on the chat please. User Page I have rolled back all your edits on it please make 1 edit with the same content --'Tama63' 06:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean you have rolled back all my edits if i have to start over that is stupid. Jack, you have to make proper edits. Not spam with the same content. Even if he did not roll them back, we would not allow you back into chat. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I SPEANT THREE HOURS WORKING ON THE EDITS LAST NIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS STUPID IM MAKING MY 65 EDITS AND WHEN I DO IM GETTING MY CHAT BACK YOU STUCK UP STUBBORN LITTLE BRATS. Listen Jack, calm down. Insulting us will not get you on chat. You need to accept that the rule has passed and that you need to start actively contributing to this wiki. Making a few spam edits is not getting what we mean by ' good faith '. This is what you need to do to get back on chat: *Make 100 edits in good faith ( they are not spam, rule breaking or small changes just to get edit count up - they need to be decent ) *50 of the 100 edits need to be made on pages and in good faith ( not user pages, blogs, talk pages or comments ) *You need to be more respectful and not so insulting. Whoa i was told 65 and 45 need to be page edits and how arent any of my edits in good faith ''i wrote about true statements like the twins that think alike 24/7 and the worlds worst rule or what ever alot off people are mad about this dumb rule and realize the only people who voted for it were people who had thosands of edits already and everyone who voted no didnt have enough no one cared as long as they voted for the part that helped them the best they didnt think about the people who didnt and how hard and confusing in is to make ''good faith edits ''so this is really dumb and you should reconsider the rule but why would you listen you got enough edits so you dont care about what other people think -_- smh.. #All those users with thousands of edits are helping our community grow with their edits, while you low edit people are just using the chat system to your own advanatge and doing nothing to help the wiki. #Besides being in chat and never editing, you guys don't even have the decency to follow the rules in chat. #Those edits were not good faith, a whole lot of them was adding the same sentences to your user page AKA not good faith! #Smh? That better not be what I think it is. #Stop complaining and start editing if you want to be back in the chat. 1. ok whatever 2. I'll edit off of my edits to 65 i need one more wiki edit and they will be all '' good faith 3. sorry for my immaturity. 4. What do you think smh means? :D No offense here but your ONLY editing to get chat back, so I'm willing to deny it until you edit for something other than getting chat back -- Tama63 20:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Image and Pages To add a screenshot look at the sidebar when you are editing you should see a button labeled photo. Click on it and upload the image you want ( I suggest copying it to your desktop first ). The fancy page requires an understanding of HTML coding, you will need to learn that. is there anyway you can do it for me? and how do i copy it to my desktop like the screenshot i cant figure it out It depends what you want done. Just right click on the image and say copy and then right click on your desktop and say paste. I would like a cool page like yours sort of. And i guess the question is how do i find the image? It takes me a while to code a page like mine, you should start on the basics. To find your screenshots: #Open up Computer #Go to C: Drive ( Local Disk or whatever ) #Program Files #Disney #Pirates Online #Screenshots Please try and reply below my sig :P So will you help me thoguh with the whole page thing Jack since im bout to have 65 edits can i have my chat back i was told 65 I am quite busy, so I can't help you. No you cant, whoever said that was wrong. You need 100 edits, 50 of which must pe on pages. Go to type in your username and when (main) is aat 50, you can ask again. Also talk to me on my talk page please, I don't get notificiations for here Main is basically pages. Main are the articles like Jack Pistol ( don't edit plz :P ) and so on. They are the edits u get from editing pages. User pages, talk pages, comments, blogs, categories and all that are not pages. RE: Sorry rules are rules here's her talk page tho Sharple Talk Page